Impact Rating
Well, my buddy and me decided that we should go ahead and test each and every gun to see how it penetrated through walls. We chose Backlot (we have a some nice pics coming), and we tested through a low cement wall. Here are our findings: Note: This was done WITHOUT stopping power. We made sure we shot everything from the same range, without stopping power, and we used the ammo gauge to count how many rounds we had let out for precision testing. We shot always at the Stomach to make sure no different multipliers were added (the snipers are an exception, but it wouldn't have mattered). All bullets were shot either 1 or 2 at a time, with little time between shots so that we wouldn't regain health. As said above, the wall remained the same on Backlot. Okay, you read this chart by seeing what gun is in question, how many shots it takes to kill through a wall (w/o Stopping Power), how many shots it takes to kill w/o a wall, and then see its ratings. Rating A is made by finding the difference of w/ wall and w/o wall, and Rating B is the quotient. Generally, the lower the rating is, the better it shoots through walls. Please, if you see something wrong, post to correct us. My Buddy''s Guidelines: We shot where the bullet holes are. It is a fairly think wall. We chose a think wall so sniper bullets would actually be affected by the wall. If we got tin or something similar, the snipers would all kill in two shots, with or without the wall, which would lead you to believe that snipers aren't affected by walls. We also had to find a wall thin enough for pistols to penetrate without deep impact. Rating A gives you an idea of how many extra bullets will be needed to score a kill through a wall. The higher numbers mean you will need a lot more bullets than normal for this gun, which makes wall kills a lot harder than regular kills. If it has a low number, that means the gun doesn't require a whole lot more bullets than normal to kill through walls, which makes it excellent at wall kills. Using rating A, there are some patterns in here. All the Assault Rifles, the AK-74u, and the LMGs require two extra hits to kill throw a wall. The shotguns and snipers require one more hit each. It is also worth noting that the uzi and P90 are the same, but the other SMGs are different. Finally, the pistols are all the same, save the desert eagle which is significantly better. Here is a simple list of a gun's penetration ability: 1. Sniper rifles and shotguns 2. Assault rifles, LMGs, Desert Eagle and AK-74u 3. Skorpion, M9, USP .45, M1911 .45 4. MP5 5. P90, Mini-uzi Notes: With the M16, it was impossible to fire one shot at a time, so we just assumed three rounds for each burst needed. I'm guessing we were wrong and the M16 would probably fit with the other assault rifles. With the shotguns, we considered every time you pull the trigger to be a shot. Here is a picture of the wall we shot through: BakeR 04:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC)